


【锤基】Septem Peccata Mortalia（七宗罪）

by Boan_Lee



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boan_Lee/pseuds/Boan_Lee
Summary: 预警：囚禁/强制喂食/电击/强迫/双方黑化/一方死亡七宗罪分别为：傲慢，嫉妒，暴怒，懒惰，贪婪，暴食，色欲，这七桩罪名我全部融入文章里，有兴趣的可以找一找。“我自甘放弃那些高尚的权利，堕入地狱，沦为蛆虫，只为你。”





	【锤基】Septem Peccata Mortalia（七宗罪）

撞入眼底的是一片虚无的黑暗，如上古时期的混沌一般，吞噬了所有勇气与信念，徒留惶恐不安与心惊胆颤。Loki花了有一会儿时间才让自己逐渐适应这静得毫无生气的环境，他的视细胞开始重新运作，试图捕捉着任何一丝微渺的光亮。  
骨节分明的手胡乱在身侧地摸索着，微着薄茧的指腹触探到身下光滑冰冷的地面，他应该是被什么人扔在了地上。肢体的运动触发了身侧之物的轻响，听那声音像极了金属与金属的碰撞，Loki的指尖攀上那异物，一点一点描摹出了形状，是一条金属锁链，而锁链的终点，则是他优雅脆弱的颈。  
他被拴起来了，就像人类对待自己喂养的宠物狗一般，毫无尊严地匍匐在地上，摇尾乞食。这让谎言之神感到不齿且愤怒，同时又为自己的处境感到忧虑。能够将陷他于如此境地之人，绝非鼠辈。  
可他却失去了关于这方面的记忆。这是何人所为，而此地又是何处，Loki一概不得而知，他的大脑像一台老旧的机器，被卡住了齿轮，运转不得，思索许久，留给他的仍是一片空白。  
最危险的猎手皆潜伏于暗处，全然陌生的环境让邪神不敢轻举妄动，被锁住的他如同一只供猎人取乐的食草动物般，只得竖起全身防备，僵直着脊背，等待着命运的降临。  
比声音更先传来的是一股凌厉的香，是混杂着老旧感的灰烬的味道，使人轻而易举地联想起盛大过后的衰败。紧接着来到的，是一阵脚步，那是高档皮鞋的鞋跟撞上地面的声音，清脆又不轻浮，沉稳着一声又一声踏在Loki心尖上，把本就紧绷气氛压抑到了极致。  
刺目的光在铁门被打开的一瞬间如洪水般涌入室内，暂盲了诡计之神的眼，Loki眯着他暗绿的眸，半晌，才看见门口那个高大伟岸的身影，他逆光而站，强烈的光芒为他镀上一道金边，纵使看不清面目，竟也如神明般，叫人内心一颤。  
可圣洁的天使也有堕落的一天，路西法在被驱逐之前也曾是天堂的一员，不是么？  
房间内依旧寂静着，可Loki的心脏却在房门被打开的一瞬间无法自控地疯狂跃动起来，那颗炽热的器官在他胸腔里撞击着，一下一下地起搏侵占了他清明的大脑，剥夺了他理性的思维。当那双纯手工定制的高档皮鞋最终落定于他眼前时，Loki的心跳速率达到了又一个巅峰，他的视线随着头颅的仰起而缓缓上移，从鞋尖到裹着黑袜的脚踝，接着是绷得笔直的小腿和肌肉虬结的腰腹，最终，当他的视线落在那张棱角分明的脸庞上时，Loki的呼吸在一瞬间停滞了。  
是Thor，他的王，与他的丈夫。  
Loki觉得恍惚，他几乎是本能地将希望寄托于Thor身上，渴望着面前的男人能够将自己解救，可冥冥之中却有一个声音在反反复复地提醒着他隐于平静下的波澜。在感情与理智中挣扎的Loki没有说话，他仍卧跪于寒冷的地板上，昂着头，如祈求得到神祇垂怜的尘世蝼蚁般，仰望着他的爱人。  
Thor笑得一如既往的温柔，只是这次眼中却带着凉薄。他放下手中的餐盘，缓缓蹲下，带着几丝怜悯之意，抚上Loki冻得苍白的面颊和嘴唇。  
“别来无恙，我的皇后。”  
四目相接让Loki终于找到了问题所在，翻滚于波澜海面上的那几朵名为嗜血与残忍的浪花被他看得一清二楚。  
这不是他的Thor，至少不是那个与他朝夕相处，共他耳鬓厮磨的爱人。  
Loki想要逃离，只可惜，已经来不及了。面前的男人已经开始慢条斯理地切着盘中的牛肉，那肉排烤得极嫩，肉汁与血丝顺着肉食的纹理流了一盘，这本该令人食指大动的场面却因刀叉与瓷盘摩擦的刺耳魔音让人食欲全无，徒留胆寒。  
当被切得大小适中的肉块被递至嘴边时，Loki是想要拒绝的，他很饿，但却并不想食用这份危险的食物。可他最后仍是张开了嘴，出于自保，也因为恐惧，不过是偏了偏头罢了，Loki就得到了Thor包含着警告与震慑意味的目光。  
“好孩子。”  
Thor满意地看着自己的“宠物”战战兢兢地咀嚼着由他亲自烹饪的食物，牛肉中的油脂粘了一些在Loki的薄唇上，随着肌肉的动作，反射着微光。Thor蹙起眉头，伸出手，用拇指缓缓擦去油渍，又接着为他的爱人递上下一块肉排，纵使Loki口中那块仍未咽下。  
Loki只得机械性地嚼着，但犬齿撕割肉类纤维的速度远不及Thor喂食的速度，不过一会儿，他的口腔便被食物填满，鼓起的两腮被涨得生疼。可Thor仍没有停止地意思，他像是发现了某种游戏似的，不停地重复着这个动作。  
口中的食物仍在不断增加，连一毫一厘的空隙都没有放过，舌头已经开始发酸，唾液也变得稀缺，狭窄的食道几次三番地试图吞咽下这些尚未嚼烂的物质，却最终失败。Loki干呕起来，拒绝的话语连同着看不出原本形状的食物一起从他口中吐出，凌乱地撒了一地。  
呕吐的欲望怎会如此轻而易举地消退，反胃感仍在不断上翻，Loki伏在地上，艰难地用双臂支撑起自己，喘着粗气平复着自己的呼吸，用余光窥视着Thor的动作。  
Thor的动作如被慢镜头拍摄般的，刻意放缓了多倍，好一副山雨欲来的模样。他握着餐叉的手一顿，缓缓地放下餐具，转而拿起放在一旁的红酒。开瓶器的锋利的钩钻进了橡木塞，随着Thor的动作上好了劲，用力一拔，发出了爆破音。  
暗红的液体在墨绿的瓶身中摇动，Thor转了转手腕，一把拽起卧在地上的Loki，拇指与食指捏住两颊，逼迫唇瓣分离，微凉的瓶口抵住了牙齿，香醇的酒液汩汩流入口中。来不及咽下的红酒顺着唇角溢出，如鲜血般，平添上了几分妖冶破碎的美，可即便这样，仍是有一部分呛进了气管，呼吸被迫终止的Loki如濒死的鱼，不管不顾地在Thor手中疯狂地挣扎起来。  
掴于右颊的那一掌彻底打醒了Loki，消散了他不切实际的幻想。他的脸被扇偏了过去，耳朵嗡嗡作响，苍白的肌肤以肉眼可见的速度肿胀起来，舌头兴许是被齿尖割裂，难以忍受的铁锈味在口中弥漫。  
不对劲。  
魔法师与生俱来的对危险的判断能力疯狂地发出警告，唤醒了蛰伏于体内许久的敌意，当眼见也不能为实时，他只得放手一搏。Loki不动声色地咽下口中的血沫，在脑中快速估计了敌我双方的实力，就眼下情况而言，双方水平过于悬殊，避免正面冲突才是上策。  
Thor自然是没发觉Loki内心的小九九，他立于一侧，只觉得不耐。等候多时的他捏着Loki的下巴，只听颈椎发出清脆一响，他生生是把Loki本低垂着的头颅掰向了自己，他伸出另一只手，覆上Loki红肿的脸颊，几根手指在伤处按压起伏，如弹奏钢琴般，只是手劲却用的十足，每当指头按下去，瘀红处竟被压到缺血泛白。  
为了不让局面变得更加恶劣，暂时无法脱身的Loki只得忍耐。脸部的抽痛逼得他不得不倒抽凉气，可这对Thor来说似乎又是一项乐趣，每当看到Loki出痛的表情，那张阴沉了脸上就出现惊悚的笑意。  
“为什么你永远学不乖呢？”  
Thor莫名其妙的话语让Loki有些摸不着头脑，但他没力气也没心情发问，Thor蹂躏不停的手指已经让他分身乏术，只得沉默着听Thor继续说下去。  
“待在我身边，这个任务对你来说就这么困难么？”  
大约也是觉得腻烦，Thor大发慈悲地放过Loki受伤的脸，转而将手伸向他的头发，继而由头发开始，抚摸玩弄其他部位。  
“还是说，非要我把你锁起来，才能够阻挡你周围的狂蜂浪蝶？”  
与记忆中熟悉的温暖大相径庭，游走于他周身敏感部位的手是冰凉的，甚至带上了几分死气，而生硬粗糙的挑逗也根本无法带来丝毫快感，Loki的身体再次颤抖起来，为了寒冷，也为了未卜的前途。  
“我在等你一个回答。”  
Thor速度极快，仅是趁着Loki晃神的一会儿功夫，便剥下了卧在地面上的人的衣服，裹着匀称肌肉的身体被彻底赤裸地暴露于空气。Thor凝视着这具未着寸缕的肉体挑了挑眉，忽略了Loki因羞耻而蜷缩的身体，握着一双脚腕，强迫他分开了两腿，一双大手直探腿间，把玩起藏于其间的那二两肉。  
“如果沉默是你的作答，那么我就当作你应允了。”  
Loki的囊袋被握于Thor的掌心，即便这揉搓缺乏技巧，可双腿中的欲望仍抬了头。Loki却不敢有丝毫松懈，身体最脆弱的部分被敌人把玩，这对任何一种雄性生物来说都是一种威胁。他侧躺着，微蜷起上身，喘着粗气死死地瞪着蹲在身后的金发男人，如埋伏着猎物的黑豹，绷紧了浑身的肌肉，等待着Thor下一步动作。  
“那么舞会要开始了，”Loki的生理反应换来Thor脸上讽刺的笑，他伸出二指，弹了弹那根硬挺着的性器，又腾出一只手，解开了西装裤的拉链，露出了他等候多时的东西，“记得用你那条擅长收买人心的舌头好好舔舔，要不然过一会儿无福消受的也是你。”  
Loki眼中一闪而过的厌恶被Thor捕捉得一清二楚，这可彻底激恼了他。他狠扯一把栓在Loki脖子上的铁链，像对待奴隶般，把黑发男人拽到自己的膝下。勃起多时的银茎直挺挺地就撞上了Loki的唇，渗出的带着腥气的前液蹭了跪在地上的男人一脸。  
眼前这个实在是称不上美观的“庞然大物”让Loki感到恶心，他冷着脸，半晌都不出声，若不是如今的虎落平阳，他一定尽己所能地远离这个是非之地。Thor的老二扔在一下一下蹭顶着他的唇，腥味和汗味混杂着钻入他的鼻腔，顺着神经攀入他的大脑，搅得他心烦意乱。  
只是擅用诡计的神从不轻易言败，即便是在这种极端不利于自己的情况下，Loki依然用最快的速度平复下了心绪，Loki意识到这是一个报复的绝佳机会，今日所受的折辱他要从此刻开始一一找回。一个优雅却狡诈的笑绽放于Loki的脸庞，如一朵淬着剧毒的美丽鲜花。  
饱胀到发痛的阴茎被温热暖湿的口腔包裹着实是一件美妙的事情，小口小口的嘬食简直能把灵魂吸出体内，灵活柔软的舌尖围绕着阴茎打转，它舔过上面每一条隆起的经络血脉，又滑到顶端的小口，猫儿似的勾引舔舐着。舒服到眯起了眼镜的Thor低头看着俯在他腿间的Loki，看着因卖力吸吮而两颊凹陷的爱人，他抚摸着Loki的发丝，耸动着窄腰，把胯下巨物又往深处送了送。  
永远不要高估自己，也永远不要低估对方，这句话是这对兄弟千百年的相处中摸索出的道理，可时至今日，在某些时刻他们仍会忘记。正如同添弄着Thor阴茎的Loki时刻在观察着Thor一样，看似沉溺于快感中的Thor也时刻提防着Loki。这种警惕的确避免了一些灾难的发生，却又将整桩故事推向了更深的深渊。  
Thor的指节抵住了Loki即将落在自己阴茎上的利齿，这算不得什么光明的手段，但也的确是当时情况下唯一可行的方案。Loki是抱着把那巨物咬断的信念下嘴的，他用了实打实的力气，以至于在Thor的手指上落下了两来深可见骨的牙印。  
神的自我修复能力不可小觑，指头上的伤对Thor来说算不了什么，伤口以肉眼可见的速度愈合着。只是Loki的行为可真当是犯了大忌，Thor的笑容里掺上了暴虐，他冷笑着把手指从Loki口中抽出，鲜血混杂着唾液挂在那根惨不忍睹的手指上，Thor就这样，甚至有些恶趣味地，用它在Loki眼前摇了摇。  
“带个项圈就真的把自己当狗了，这种觉悟可真是让人感叹。”  
Thor周身泛起的冷蓝色的电弧是危险来临前的预兆，一直小打小闹的国王这次动了真格，一团电光聚在他掌心，顺着粗长的铁链，冲向Loki躯体。  
“咬人的畜生是要被宰了的。”  
电流如针，密密匝匝地扎在Loki的身体上，尖锐的疼痛在身体上炸裂，他无法控制地抽搐了起来。Thor阴沉着脸冷漠地看着瘫在地上无力挣扎地Loki，他毫不留情地掰开Loki身后的两瓣肉丘，露出隐于其间干涩的小口，粗暴地把自己的欲望塞了进去。  
疼。  
这是Loki唯一的想法。连吞吐一指都极困难的穴口在毫无准备的情况下被挤进如此“怪物”，这该是怎样的磨难，身体几近被撕裂的痛苦连同着触电的窒息让Loki冷汗淋漓。可Thor偏生还毫不体谅地动了起来，干涩的肠道里唯一的润滑就只有鲜血，Thor借着这点血腥，一下下碾磨在他的伤口上，锥心的疼从尾椎腾起，直击心脏。  
被如此粗暴对待的Loki早已没了呼喊的力气，他如波澜上的一叶扁舟，随着Thor的动作起伏着。心中满到快要溢出的恨与绝望拉着着Loki，他咬破自己的舌尖，为了保持神识的清明。好不容易，Loki哀哀地熬到了Thor的射精，他陌生的爱人低吼一声，把头埋进了他的颈窝，一股股的精液洒在他的体内，触碰到他的伤口，勾起了烧灼的痛。Loki躺在一地狼藉中，空洞地睁着眼睛，他缓了好一会儿，才意识到一切的结束，绵软的双臂试图支撑起他的身体，却最终脱力地倒下，那因剧痛而微微泛蓝的指尖在垂落的一瞬间碰到了不远处的硬物。  
Loki扭头，发现了那把被扔在不远处闪着寒光的餐刀，一个念头从他心底缓缓升起。  
这一切的爱与恨，荒唐与胡闹都应该结束了。  
如果这是一场梦的话，那么也应由他自己斩断这罪恶的根源。  
他握住那柄利刃，对准了造成这一切悲惨结局的罪魁祸首的颈间动脉，狠狠地刺了下去。  
利刃刺破皮肤，割裂血管，当温热的血液溅上Loki脸时，他霍然睁开双眼。映入眼帘的是床头层叠的帷幔，耳边传来爱人均匀的呼吸。  
他应该是在床上。  
被噩梦吓慌了神的他掀开被子，把自己埋进躺于一侧的Thor温暖宽厚的怀抱，他把耳朵贴在Thor的胸膛，听着那颗年轻的心脏一下一下的跳动着，那是令他安心的声音。  
睡得正熟的Thor被Loki的动作搅醒，他昏昏沉沉地抱住怀里的爱人，一下一下地抚摸着Loki光滑的脊背，与童年时母亲安抚给梦魇惊扰的他们的动作如出一辙。  
“梦见什么了？”  
比话语更早落下来的是Thor安抚的吻，柔软的唇落在Loki的发旋与额头。温热的鼻息洒在Loki耳侧，低沉稳重的声音在房中响起。  
“我梦见你被我杀死了。”  
Loki伸出手回拥着他的爱人，他收紧双臂，把Thor搂在怀里，生怕他跑了似的，闷闷的声音从Thor怀里传来。  
枕边人显然没料到这个答案，他愣了一下，紧接着却笑了起来。Thor松开搂着Loki的双臂，把他受惊的皇后从柔软的织物中捞起，捧着他视为珍宝的脸庞，凝视着Loki的眼睛，笑着说道：  
“我亲爱的，你肯定舍不得。”


End file.
